


Grief

by anassa_anemou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Implied Sexual Content, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt at jim_and_bones community at LJ - Regeneration Challenge.</p><p>Bones takes the responsibility and Jim has to learn to have a new daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jim has a hard time after all the people that die in the first movie. After the second, how does he cope, how Bones helps?
> 
> Daddy kinky/infantilism anyone?I always imagine Pike/Jim's relationship having undertones of it and would amazing to see Bones having to take the role and go beyond. (by anassa_anemou)

Jim looks up and sees daddy towering over him, and he feels safe: daddy Chris used to take care of him, but daddy Len tells him daddy Chris can not take care of him anymore. At first, Jim doesn’t understand, but he is very smart, daddy Chris always tells him that and daddy Len tells him the same now, so he will get it soon. 

 

He misses daddy Chris, he used to give the best hugs and , if Jim was good, he would let him play with the ship models in his office. When daddy Len gives him hugs is really good too, because he smells awesome and makes Jim nose itch, but in a good way.

 

Now, daddy Len is holding him in his lap, Jim’s legs tucked behind daddy’s back, their chest pressing, Jim’s ear hearing the bump-thump of daddy’s heart. He feels sleepy, but daddy is telling him something important and he doesn’t want to be a bad boy, daddy Chris would be sad too. Oh, it’s about daddy Chris that daddy Len wants to talk about.

“Daddy, can you start over again? I got distracted by the bum-thump-bum in your chest!” Jim looked up and daddy’s eyes were on him, frowning, but Jim smiled his winning smile, the one daddy Chris said it could make everyone want to meet him, which is silly because Jim likes to meet people, even grumpy people.

 

Daddy Len gives him a tiny smile and see, daddy is like the grumpiest person he knows, but is so cool and takes care of Jim, like daddy Chris did, not like Winona did or how Papa George that went away forever; Jim stops and his eyes bug, so he looks up and asks daddy if Daddy Chris won’t come back.

“Well, Jimmy, daddy Chris will always be with you, maybe you won’t see him, but he will be there, in your heart. Because you love him, very much, right?”

 

“I love him lots, just like I love you, daddy Len, but...” Jim looked up again and then down, shoving his face in daddy’s neck. “But I want to see him, I miss him, a whole lot.”

 

Daddy Len squeezed him, rubbing his back and humming Daddy’s Chris lullaby, the one he got when daddy Chris put him to sleep. But Jim didn’t wants to sleep, he wants daddy Chris back, right now!

“Now, I want daddy Chris, now!” Daddy Len pulls him up, kissing his forehead, his mouth is wet, so Jim scrunches his nose, and it is “ew”, but is still is daddy and he is feeling sad and angry and hurt and kisses should fix the hurting.

 

“I know Jimmy, and if I could, I would bring him back, but I can’t. Do you remember what I told Captain Kirk?” Jim straightened his back, daddy Len was the Captain’s best friend, and sometimes he would talk to him, to explain grown up things.

 

The Captain took care of all of them, he kept their planet safe and did all the boring adult stuff, sometimes he would explain things to Jim; in his head, always to make him safer too. Daddy Chris, once told Jim, the Captain had to take of the whole ship and that it was a very difficult thing, but it was ok, because Mister Spock, and Hiraku, and Pavel, and Miss Nyota helped him. Daddy Len too, he took care of all boo-hoos, just like he did for Jim, and daddy Len took care of Jim too. Oh, that was what daddy Len wanted Jim to answer.

 

“You said daddy Chris left you a message, so you would take care of me and then you said a lot of naughty words I can’t say, the Captain said then too and then you did tons of grown up things, you know, naughtiness.” Jim giggled, because daddy Len was red all red in the face, the Captain whispered that daddy was embarrassed, but Jim couldn’t stop, so he put his hands to keep his mouth closed.

“Yes, naughty things little boys shouldn’t even think about it, Jimmy!” Daddy poked his tummy, so Jim poked his, the Captain told him to poke daddy’s side, and Jim did.

 

It was so funny, daddy squirming and saying naughty words. Jim wasn’t ticklish, but sometimes he remembered of someone making him laugh. Sometimes Jim thinks the Captain tells him things with images too, maybe it was the Captain that was ticklish, and the other boy Jim saw was his friend, or maybe it’s Sam, daddy Chris would talk about the Captain’s brother sometimes.

 

Daddy Chris was even smarter than Jim, and he would tell stories about Winona, and Sam, and Papa George’s adventures in space, like the time he saved everyone in his ship; the Captain’s stories were really good too, because he would tell about his own adventures and the adventures daddy Chris went. Daddy len told stories when he was in a good mood, and his always had animals and fairies and the things that don’t exist.

 

Jim really wants a tribble, but daddy Len doesn’t like pets in his room and the Captain doesn’t like to stay in his own room, because he feels lonely, so he doesn’t want the tribble to feel that way either. Jim thinks he and daddy Bones should live together, because the Captain’s room is bigger, but daddy Len says he has to be close to the Sickbay and the Captain can’t leave his room because of the rules; Jim thinks rules are stupid!

 

“Daddy, if daddy Chris won’t be here anymore, does it mean he doesn’t love me anymore?” Jim waits quietly because it is an important question. 

 

“Oh honey, daddy Chris loved you very much, he still does, he always will love you. Do you want me to put the holo for you again, so you can see him?”

 

Jim nods, daddy Chris’ holo is his favorite, it has daddy singing and telling stories, and saying how much he loves Jim. When daddy’s voice starts to come from the padd Jim turns in daddy Len’s lap and starts to watch. if he stays really quiet and pretend to sleep, he sees daddy Chris in his mind and maybe he will talk to Jim, answer his questions, like the hole can’t. 

 

Daddy Len holds his hand, and Jim gets sleepy again. He wonders if the Captain will come and visit daddy Len while he sleeps.

***

“It’s ok, darling, go take a shower in your quarters and I will join you later.” Jim moves from the bed, and walks back to his room, Bones knows he needs the time to set his head back in place and he appreciates the space. 


End file.
